When love blooms
by Sodafizz
Summary: Just another day. They defeated a demon. They got the shard and now they find a hotel. Normal right? Or is it when the keeper mistakes Miroku and Sango as married and they have to stay with each other. Will this be hell? Or will Love bloom? M/S Complete!
1. Just another day

Well my story with Miroku and Sango. Here we go!!! ^^^^^^^  
  
"Watch out!" Sango yelled as the tentacle came streaming towards Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha turned and easily jumped out of the way as the tentacle came crashing down where he used to be standing. He swung his Tetsusaiga at the creature. I let out an ear-piercing shriek, as his tentacle was snapped into two as it fell to the ground. The black tentacle started to twitch as it hit the ground but a black substance started emitting from it.  
  
"What the" Miroku thought as he jumped away from the tentacle. He covered his nose and mouth. The smell was too much. It smelled like it was rotting from the inside out. He noticed as the black liquid started to come from it as it spread on the vegetation killing it. "Inuyasha! Don't get to close to it!" he yelled.  
  
'All I need is one good hit and I'll kill it!' Inuyasha said as he landed on a nearby branch. He then jumped from it and started towards the demon. It was shaped as if a spider but spikes were sticking in random places. And it stood more up right showing it's mouth wide open as a green liquid oozed from it. The tentacles held him upright. It was the creature's advantage as now he could see more below those who attacked him, but his back was exposed to those who sliced it.  
  
Inuyasha lunged forth as then the creature started to swing one of his tentacles at him. He jumped up higher so he was actually standing on the tentacle. The creature started to try and whip him off but Inuyasha dug his nails deep into the vulnerable skin. The creature screamed in agony as he sliced through his skin. He raised another tentacle and was going to whip him from behind. But it soon grew limp as he was about to hit it. The creature noticed a whizzing above him he got on the ground and avoided its second attack.  
  
He saw as a young girl catch the item and was ready to fling it a second time. He swung his tentacle at her but she jumped on her fire cat and started racing towards his head.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she called. "Watch your head!"  
  
She threw her weapon at him but he dodged it and used his tentacle to fling her out of the sky. She was suspended in air as she fell off Kirara. She saw the tentacle and it started to portray as a whip of darkness that came plummeting to her.  
  
It went to her stomach and kept increasing the pressure. It felt as her stomach was being squished.  
  
'He's either going to plow through me or I'm going to fall to my death.' Sango thought as the air pressure and the pressure on her stomach kept increasing. She then felt as if all pressure was taken from her and she was caught in midair. It made her loose her breath but she quickly regained and looked up to see what was happening. She saw it was Miroku and he seemed to be riding on Kirara.  
  
"I think you'll be needing this" he said as he handed her Hiraikotsu.  
  
She nodded at him and sat up now looking at her surroundings. The beast was now trying to fling Inuyasha off. It raised his tentacle to thrash him but it to was cut off. The beast whipped around to see a young girl with an arrow raised about to shoot again.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Watch out!" he said as the monster started to raise another limb. Inuyasha began to run up his arm as fast as he could. He then reached one of the many spikes protruding from the spider's back. He wrapped his arms around it and began to pull. He heard the spider demon starting to scream in pain as he kept pulling harder on the spike. Inuyasha then saw the tentacle streaming towards Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!" he yelled as he took all his might and pulled the spike from his shoulder.  
  
The spider started to reduce in speed but the it kept streaming down towards Kagome. Inuyasha then slung the spike over his shoulder he started running towards the head.  
  
The tentacle was seconds away from Kagome. She frantically started shooting at it but it missed. Then the tentacle spilt into two and started falling in a different direction. She started running and it landed a few feet away from her moving in which way directions. When a green smoke started emitting from it and she used the sleeve of her shirt to cover up her nose and mouth. It moved a bit faster splashing Kagome with drops of the black liquid. She shielded her face and it got on her arms. It burned a little bit but soon the pain was gone. She noticed that tentacle that was thrashing so violently it stopped and the green smoke started eating away the flesh. She took a few more steps back making sure it would hit her and she looked up in the air to notice Sango had now caught her boomerang and She and Miroku started heading for the head. She pulled out an arrow and was ready to fire it.  
  
Inuyasha started running up his arm still carrying the spike over his shoulder the spider tried to shake and hit him off but he kept running. And he couldn't keep his watch full eyes on him for the fire cat was making a way towards them. Before the creature knew what happened the left side of his eyes sent out a shot of pain. He yelped in agony and turned to see the demon in red was pushing the spike deeper and deeper into his eye. He started to raise his tentacle but another shooting pain came as he stuck his sword through the upper part of his left eyes. He shrieked in pain as he started losing focus on that side of his eye but he rapidly kept trying to get the demon off. Until he felt a sharp pain being jabbed in his other eye. He looked as best as he could and he saw the young girl slashing at his eye with a sword and another man putting pressure on his making some parts of his eye burst as fresh blood streamed down. He opened his mouth wide as he let out and scream as he felt his body tearing apart.  
  
Then he saw as a purple light started coming towards him. He started remembering on his life of stealing kids soul and eating them for delight. He loved the looks on their faces as he pierced their skin and started devouring their souls. It all winced away at his memory as he saw the purple light growing brighter as it came nearer. Then all memory faded as it shot threw his mouth going strait through his body he lost since of all feeling and started to collapse to the ground. He saw the three figures move from his body. He saw the demon in red leave him the smirk as he was now defeated. He saw as the monk jumped on to the cat. He saw the exterminator with a look of pure anger in her eyes. And he saw the miko with ferocity in her eyes.  
  
The memory's escaped him and he fell to the ground taking his last breath all of the souls he once devoured where set free from his grasp. He saw as the white orbs started flowing away from his body. His last thought was  
  
'Maybe I will be reborn into a good soul' and with that he closed his eyes and memory escaped him.  
  
All five members looked as the souls where returning from which they came.  
  
"Well that was a hell of a fight." Miroku said as he looked at the spider form lying lifeless.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha said as he stuck his Tetsusagia in the sheath and folded his arms across his chest. "I could have beaten him any day"  
  
Both Miroku and Sango sighed as the looked at Inuyasha with displeasure.  
  
"Kagome are they're any shards?" Sango asked as Kagome came running towards them.  
  
"Um." She said as she scanned the lifeless heap. "There!" she said pointing to the eyes.  
  
Sango leapt up into the air and landed where the eyes were, or at least once been. She started removing parts of the eyes feeling a sensation getting stronger as she dug through it. She reached where the pupil had once been and saw a purple glow. She removed more parts and she grabbed the purple shard from the eye and took a step back.  
  
'Did this jewel shard make him see evil' she thought as she eyed the jewel shard. She quickly noticed the body was starting to smoke as the arms did. She jumped off the demon and noticed the group was already covering their noses and mouth. She already had her nose and mouth covered with her mask and she shielded her eyes. The smell was worse from before as the green smoke started to consume the body. The spikes seemed to slide off the body and started to be consumed by the smoke as it turned the spikes to ashes. When the smell started to recede she saw the body was half gone. She took the last look at the blue eyes that were once there before the green smoke devoured it and ended the body in a black pool.  
  
As soon the smoke didn't cause her eyes to water she started walking towards the group. She noticed that Inuyasha was sprawled out on the ground because of the smell harmed him badly.  
  
'I thought he could beat him any day.' She thought to herself as she smiled under her mask. 'To bad he can't take his smell.'  
  
Kagome leaned Inuyasha on a tree until he finally stirred.  
  
"He wakes." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"My head." He said as he rubbed his head. He then inhaled and took another whiff of the rotting smell. "What the!" he said as he covered his nose.  
  
"Try to not breathe deeply." Kagome instructed him. "Your still sensitive to the smell."  
  
He scowled at her for a bit them got up and started heading towards the path.  
  
"Stubborn one isn't he." Miroku said. Both girls nodded in unison as they followed the hanyou.  
  
'Just another day defeating demons' Sango thought as she kept walking. ^^^^ If you couldn't tell the story doesn't begin here so next chapter it will. 


	2. You think we're WHAT!

A few hours later the sun started to split into the many colors of red orange and yellow. It slowly but surely started to disappear over the hills. They were still walking on the trail.  
  
"Inuyasha can we go to a hut to stay?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Are you really that weak?" Inuyasha said. "If I was on my own I could keep walking for at least a few days." He said as he whipped his head around in her direction.  
  
"Oh so now I'm weak huh!" she said as she stood on her tiptoes to be face to face with Inuyasha. "Well I'm sorry for slowing you down but you can't go on with out me!"  
  
"Oh yes I can!" he said as he started running.  
  
"Come back here!" she yelled after him in arm's reach about to grab his shoulder.  
  
"No I don't need you" he said. "You need me!" he said in a mocking tone and ran faster.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she yelled. At this pace she'd collapse. "Sit!"  
  
He instantly stopped running he plummeted face first into the ground.  
  
"What did you do that for wench?" he said as he rubbed some of the dirt. To only be reacquainted with it when she sat him again for calling her wench.  
  
"I have a name!" she said. "Ka-go-me!" she yelled.  
  
"Well I-don't-care!" he said mocking her how she spelled out her name. The two started bickering as Sango and Miroku just stared at them.  
  
'They act like there married' Sango thought as she looked at the two who were bickering, once again stopping them in their travels.  
  
"There the ones weighing us down." Miroku said as he looked on as Inuyasha went face first into the ground again.  
  
"Yup." She said looking at Kagome who was trying to punch him but he held her arm.  
  
"At this rate well be camping here again." Sango said as she looked at her surrounding that had now clearings. It was covered with trees that demons probably hid in.  
  
"Yup." He said looking around.  
  
They kept walking towards the two people and actually passed them until Kagome finally noticed.  
  
"Where are you going?" she called as she held a chunk of Inuyasha's hair.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha yelled at them as he got his hair free and whipped it in her face.  
  
"Well." Sango said as both she and Miroku turned. "If we want to get some where by night fall we should keep going."  
  
"And by the rate were going." Miroku said. "Were not getting any where soon so were just going to go on ahead."  
  
They said as they turned around and kept walking. Both were stunned at their friends and they turned and gave each other menacing looks.  
  
"Wait for me!" Kagome called as she ran after the two.  
  
Inuyasha growled at how the two once again messed up the perfect chance to beat Kagome at fighting. He crossed his arms and walked along making little growls all the way. ^^^^^^^^^^^ They reached a village and were greeted by Shippo.  
  
"Did you guys do anything?" Shippo asked with questioning eyes as he hugged Kagome.  
  
"We defeated a demon." Kagome said as she gave him a soft hug.  
  
"Good thing you weren't their Shippo." Inuyasha said in an annoying tune. "You probably would have been a distraction."  
  
"No I wouldn't!" he said. "You probably need my help knowing how weak you are."  
  
Inuyasha was already on his last nerve and this little kitsune cut it.  
  
"What!" he said grabbing him by the tail and about to hoist him into the air. But Sango snatched Shippo from the hanyou and set him on the ground.  
  
"Sometimes Inuyasha you act more childish than he does." She said as she walked into the village. Miroku nodded and followed her. Kagome smiled at him knowing he had been defeated and walked along, well actually skipped along. Inuyasha hated being defeated especially by someone weaker than him and especially if it's a girl. Shippo stuck his tongue out but started running by the look of Inuyasha as he chased him.  
  
"So where are we staying?" Kagome said as she caught up with Sango and Miroku.  
  
"That place looks good." Miroku said as he pointed to a building. Both girls nodded as Miroku started walking up to the gate. He walked up to the gate and knocked on it. And old women opened the door and shone a light in his face and the rest of the group to see who they were.  
  
"What do you want?" She said a little stern.  
  
"There is a ominous cloud hanging over your temple." He said looking at her. "If you let me perform and exorcism I can get rid of whatever may be plaguing you."  
  
She looked up in the air seeing little bit of the sun was out and it was getting darker. She then turned back to the monk and asked. "And in return?"  
  
"In return we shall stay at your temple for the night. No money is necessary."  
  
"Well I'm sorry I have no room for your friends or your wife over there!" she said shaking her stick at Sango.  
  
Miroku gave the old woman a look of shock. She thought he was married.  
  
'Well this is new' Miroku thought as he looked at his friends.  
  
Everyone was shocked at what she said and they looked at Sango who was blushing very hard.  
  
They old woman stood their for a moment recounting her thoughts. "Well" she said. "It is a good offer. At least no money..." she mumbled to herself. "So you may stay if you rid the demon."  
  
He bowed at her and she walked inside. They all started to the door when Miroku linked arms with Sango.  
  
"Come my dear spouse." He said smiling at her.  
  
'Why would she think we were married.' Sango thought to herself as she turned a new shade of red. And they all walked inside. ^^^^^ That's all for now...Bye. R/R peeps. 


	3. Married to a pervert

Third chappie! *victory dance* Ok that's enough of that... ^^^^^ Previously  
  
"Come my dear spouse." He said smiling at her.  
  
'Why would she think we were married.' Sango thought to herself while blushing. So they all walked inside. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ They were greeted by a beautiful place to stay. It had marble floor a long red rug going down the middle. It had a mirror on the ceiling which had some flowers carved in it. And had dragon paintings all over. They all thought it was beautiful and then they were greeted by the old woman.  
  
"Excuse me I need to execute the demon." He said with a wink as he walked outside. They all nodded and started to look at the surrounding of where they will be staying.  
  
"This place looks nice." Kagome said as she looked at the many paintings.  
  
Sango nodded as she looked around. 'At least we found a good place to stay.' She walked to the old woman and bowed respectively.  
  
"Thank you for letting us stay." She said.  
  
"Now problem as long as your husband gets rid of the demon." Sango kind of cringed when she said 'your husband' but got up from her bow and smiled at her.  
  
'Why does she think were married!' She thought as she displayed her fake smile.  
  
"Right now dinner is being served so you two need to wash up." She pointed at both girls. "We have something for you two to wear."  
  
Both girls smiled at the fact that they got to dress fancy for dinner. She guided them to two doors and they went into separate doors.  
  
A few minutes later Miroku walked in. "I have gotten rid of the demon." He said to the old woman. "You are safe."  
  
The woman bowed and walked down the hall and walked into a door.  
  
"Were are the girls?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Changing." He said still looking at the door that Kagome went into to.  
  
Then a young girl came up to them. "Would you like them to wear short or long dresses?" she asked them.  
  
'Never been asked this before.' Miroku thought. He quickly got a lecherous grin on his face and quickly said "Short."  
  
'Pervert.' Inuyasha thought. He seriously didn't care what kind of dress Kagome wore but then he thought what if Miroku edged over to her. 'Even if I beat the crap out of out of him for touching my Kagome I would get sa- Wait my Kagome?' he thought. But he shook out of his thoughts.  
  
"Long." He said. The girl bowed respectively and walked to another door.  
  
"Why do you care if it's shorter Miroku?" Shippo asked as he looked up to him.  
  
"You'll understand when you're older." He said. That was always his answer to everything Shippo thought. Shippo sighed knowing her would never know the answer to his question or at least any question he asked. Until he smelled a familiar scent.  
  
"I smell food!" Shippo yelled as he started charging towards a door. But he was hoisted up by his tail again and turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"You have to wait for the girls stupid." He said as he dropped him on the floor.  
  
"Why?" he said as he got up from the ground.  
  
"Because we have to." He replied not wanting to talk to him anymore.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because!" he said. This kitsune was really getting on his nerves.  
  
"Wh-" but Miroku covered his mouth.  
  
"I don't think Inuyasha wants to talk now." Miroku said as Inuyasha kept shooting death glares at Shippo.  
  
He quickly shut up as Miroku removed his hand from his mouth. Then both girls came out. They both were shocked at what they saw. Kagome was wearing a purple dress that was diagonally cut at the knees with her hair in a bun and sandals that had a slight heel to it. Sango was wearing a red dress that stopped at her upper thigh with two slits on the side with her hair tie with black chopsticks and shoes that tied up to her knees and had a heel to it. Both dresses had little cuffs at the top ((Think of Sango's fighting uniform)) that buttoned down a little and both dresses had pink petals going across it. Both girls turned to look at each other.  
  
"KAWAII!!!" they both yelled.  
  
"You look so cute!" Kagome said.  
  
"That looks so good on you!" Sango replied.  
  
They both started to squeal in delight as they complimented each other.  
  
"..." Were all the boys' expressions, as they didn't notice them. Except when Inuyasha and Miroku started to actually look at them and almost drooled.  
  
"You look nice Sango." Miroku said as he stepped forward.  
  
"You too." Inuyasha said as he blushed slightly.  
  
Both girls stopped screaming and turned a light shade of pink.  
  
"Thank you." They said in unsion. Then the old woman walked to them.  
  
"Dinner is ready." She said guiding them to another door.  
  
"Come" Miroku said as he linked arms with Sango. She blushed slightly and walked along with him.  
  
Inuyasha held out his arm while Kagome took it. He blushed as Kagome touched him it was the first time she did with out hitting him. They followed the woman to a room with silk and beads covered around the door. The woman guided her hand towards the door as they all walked through. It had a few windows so they could see the outside and gold dragon statues in the corner of the rooms. It had a table with red pillows around it. Sango sat on the right side of the table while Kagome sat across from her while Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and Miroku next to Sango. Shippo clung on Kagome's shoulder but he got off and sat at the head of the table next to the girls.  
  
Then some girls started coming through the door placing food on the tables and some filled their cups with tea.  
  
"I love this place!" both girls chimed. They laughed and started talking about girls stuff that none of the guys understood. They tried keeping up with the conversation but all they got was.  
  
'Did you hear'  
  
'Oh yeah'  
  
'So fine'  
  
'I saw him'  
  
'No!'  
  
'Of course!'  
  
'In the woods?'  
  
'Yup'  
  
'How romantic' they said as they both started to daydream.  
  
"Uh what are you guys talking about?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Weren't you following along?" Kagome said.  
  
"Men." They both said and started laughing again. Then all the food arrived and they began eating.  
  
"This looks good!" Shippo said as he started eating. Kagome smiled at seeing the kitsune's happy expression. Then she noticed that Sango practically choked while she was drinking.  
  
"Sango?" she asked.  
  
Then Sango threw the cup at Miroku and nailed him at the side of the head, that made him fall over.  
  
"Don't touch me there you pervert!" she yelled as she began eating again.  
  
"Do I have to guess what happened?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.  
  
Kagome smiled a bit knowing that things would go back to normal again...she hoped. Miroku got up and tapped the side of his head.  
  
"That's gonna hurt in the morning." He said as he poked at it and cringed a bit. Kagome grinned at him but rolled her eyes knowing he got what he deserved.  
  
'I wonder if he'll ever learn?' she thought to herself. She saw his hand slide down Sango's back and Sango hit him with another cup. 'Nah' she thought but smiling slightly because she already knew they liked each other.  
  
So she started talking with Sango again while the boys desperately tried to keep up with their talking.  
  
After a few minutes the boys gave up and started having their own discussion about battle tactics and how to defeat Naraku. They got off subject a bit talking about girls but they got track again.  
  
"Hey Sango." Kagome said.  
  
"Hmmm" she said as she put her drink down.  
  
"I'm still wondering why that woman thought you too were married."  
  
"Same." She said. "She doesn't even know who we are. But I got the feeling if we told her we weren't married she would kick us out."  
  
"Finally a conversation we could understand." Inuyasha said to Kagome.  
  
She rolled her eyes and said. "Miroku how come she thought you two were married?"  
  
"Maybe she's just guessing." He said. "After all we make a cute couple," he said playfully.  
  
Sango blushed a bit and said. "I thought she'd suspect you guys were married."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha and Kagome both said as they blushed.  
  
"Well yea you guys look cute together." She playfully. "Right?" Miroku and Shippo nodded as they looked at the two.  
  
They both stared at each other and blushed.  
  
Then they finished up their dinner. During the dinner if Inuyasha and Kagome made eye contact they blushed a deeper shade of red. If Miroku got any ideas Sango would throw anything on the table at him. And if Shippo asked any questions the answer would always be 'You'll understand when you're older'.  
  
Everyone was getting tired so the woman told them to follow her to the rooms. They got out of the room they were in and walked across a hall to another door. She opened the door and they all followed her and it lead to the outside. There was a path that was cleared by the many bushes and roses that surrounded it. She opened a sliding door and kept walking. Inuyasha would have preferred the tree that was outside but Kagome dragged him away from it.  
  
They started to climb stairs and she stopped at a door and opened it. It had three beds setup and another door shut off. Kagome thought it was a washroom.  
  
"Come on Sango" she said grabbing her arm. "Lets check out the-" but was cut off by the old woman.  
  
"She doesn't sleep here." She said. "You three sleep here." She said pointing to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo.  
  
They all got sort of wide eye and then she said "They sleep upstairs." Kagome dropped a hold of her friend's arm. Sango went wide eye. Miroku simply smiled.  
  
"Come this way." The woman said as she stepped out of the door and kept walking up the rickety stairs.  
  
Sango sighed and started following the old woman while Miroku walked beside her.  
  
'Good luck' Kagome mouthed her as she started to get out of sight.  
  
'Thanks' she said as Miroku's arm went around her waist. 'I'll need it' she said as she got out of Kagome's view.  
  
Kagome mimicked her friend's expression and trudged slowly into the room. ^^^ Now they must share a room...but only I know what goes on. THIS ISN'T A LEMON!!! 


	4. Gropings, Hits, and a peeping housekeepe...

She walked up the stairs with Miroku and got the glimpse of her friend.  
  
'This is bad enough to be 'married' to Miroku now I have to share a room with him.' She thought. All thoughts started to recede as she felt a hand cupping her bottom. Her left eye immediately twitched as she whipped to look at Miroku who was plainly smiling at her. She started to lift her hand but the old woman kept staring at them.  
  
'If I smack him that will be a sign' she said as put her hand by her side and sighed. But she shot Miroku a look that said You-are-so-dead. He stared at he blankly and smiled again but his hand still didn't move. The old woman stopped at the door and slid it open. It was a little bit nicer than the one downstairs. It still had wood floors but a red rug was spread out in the middle of it and a black dragon portrayed on it. It had another door closing off the washroom. There was a window to see the garden that they passed.  
  
"This is the marriage sweet." The old woman said.  
  
Sango still blushed at the fact that they were 'married'.  
  
"Enjoy." She said as she walked out.  
  
"Well this seems like a nice-" But Miroku never finished his sentence Sango pounced on him. She pinned his arms with her knees and used her hands to hold down his shoulders as she leaned over him.  
  
"Do you think you can grope me and get away with it?" she asked very grim. She was definitely going to get him for this one.  
  
He could barely move but he had to think of something or he wasn't going to live very long. He could move his arms a bit so he moved his hand and touched her backside. She didn't know it was coming so she fell on his chest. He got on his knees and was about to make a run for it.  
  
"Oh now you don't!" she said as she wrapped her legs around his waist putting on pressure it felt like his ribs were going to crack. He leaned forward and she started to fall backwards but he put his hands on her back and caught her. Then he moved his hand down and touched her butt.  
  
"Eep!" she yelped. She smacked him hard across the face. He started losing his balance and started falling forward bringing Sango down with him. He landed on her chest area still groping her.  
  
"Get off!" she yelled as he pushed him off. He quickly jumped on her and held her down by putting his hands on her chest.  
  
"If you move your hands anywhere else I swear I'll kill you!" she said trying to get up.  
  
"Really" he said as he started fooling with her buttons. She started struggling harder as he moved his hands down and touched her breasts. She shrieked and put her arms around his neck and started to dig her nails in the back of his neck. She also put her legs around his waist and started to stop him from breathing. He stopped groping her and put his arms around her and started increasing pressure. He lifted her so he could try to get air but she kept digging her nails in his neck until he slipped and they both fell. Her legs fell off and now were in an entanglement with his but her nails were still in his neck but not digging in his neck. He on the other hand had released her so she could breathe but still had his arms around her. They were both face to face and staring at each other.  
  
"Excuse me." A voice said. They both got wide eyed and whipped there faces around to see who it was. It was the old woman.  
  
"Oh!" she said looking at the two. "I leave you alone." She said as she walked out.  
  
They both stared at each other and quickly got off. Sango put her hands on the sides of her head. "What the hell did she think we were doing!" she thought shaking her head.  
  
"I wonder how much she saw." Miroku said.  
  
Sango felt like ramming her head against the wall. Or she felt like killing herself. Or both.  
  
"Hey its not that bad were supposed to married remember." He said getting closer to her. "That's what married couples do."  
  
"You have a point." She said thinking it over.  
  
'If only she knew were not married!' she thought as she shook her head.  
  
She then felt something brush against her thigh she quickly smacked his hand away and stood up. "I'm taking a bath." She said as she started walking towards the washroom.  
  
"I'll take one too." He said as he stood up too. She instantly froze in her tracks as she turned around to look at Miroku who was walking towards her.  
  
"No!" she said. "You stay here!"  
  
"But" he said as he took a step closer.  
  
She gave him a death glare and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
'If only there was a lock' she said looking at the door and there was none. She took off her shoes and undid her hair and let it flow freely. She started the water and slipped off her dress. She grabbed a towel off one of the racks and hung it over the tub.  
  
'For a tub this is pretty big' she thought looking that it was oval shaped. Then she remembered this was a marriage sweet so no wonder the tub was big.  
  
She picked up a bar of soap off the rack. She looked out the door to see Miroku's shadow sitting on the ground. 'I swear if Miroku tries to get in here.' She said as she threw a bar of soap on the ground. It shattered and spread across the floor.  
  
She got in the water and let out a sigh as she let her tired muscles relax. ^^^^^^ Miroku let a grin escape on his lips as he heard Sango sigh. He slowly opened the door and was greeted with steam all around. In the mist of it all he looked around and saw a moving figure. He registered it as Sango so he started tiptoeing to her.  
  
THUD  
  
He slipped on the bar of soap that Sango had thrown on the floor. ^^ Her eyes shot open as she heard the thud. She took her towel and wrapped it around her self. She started walking but tripped on something but didn't hit the floor it was softer. She opened her eyes and noticed her legs were in an entanglement of limbs. She looked to see Miroku grinning widely. She then felt a hand slip down from her back until it landed on her bottom.  
  
"HENTAI!" she yelled as she smacked him hard across the face. She instantly jumped up. The mist started to clear as she saw Miroku with a red hand mark across his face. He got up and started walking towards her casually as if nothing was wrong. She would have easily beaten the crap out of him but all she was in was a towel!  
  
She couldn't punch him or her towel would come off. And she couldn't kick him because it wouldn't show him too much. So she kept backing up.  
  
"Miroku! What the hell do you think your doing?" she yelled at him.  
  
"I just want to see my wife." He said displaying his lecherous grin. "Is that a problem."  
  
She then hit the wall and Miroku could very easily touch her by extending his hand. She then felt something brush against her thigh. She looked around and saw another bar of soap. She then chucked it at his head. He fell to the ground. She grabbed whatever she could as while he was still down. She felt hands rub against her rear so then she took whatever she had and chucked it at him.  
  
"Ow! Sango! OW!" he said as everything hit his head.  
  
"GET OUT!" she yelled as she kept throwing things at him.  
  
He quickly ran out covering his head but tripping on her dress. He kept running as it dragged from his foot.  
  
She smirked knowing she had won but then she realized.  
  
That dress was the only thing she had to wear.  
  
^^^^^^^^^ Miroku looked in the mirror at the many bumps he had on his head and soapsuds. He slumped back against the wall and noticed he had Sango's dress.  
  
"Miroku" he heard a voice that almost made him jump. He quickly put it behind his back and turned around and saw Sango standing in her towel blushing slightly. "Can I have my dress back?"  
  
He remembered where he has it. He would have easily given it to her but he wanted to do it the hard way. "Uh..." he said as he smiled sheepishly. "The maid came in and took it." 'I hope that lie works' Miroku thought as he prayed in his mind.  
  
Sango stared wide eye at him. 'What now' "What am I going to wear to bed." She muttered.  
  
"You could wear that," he said. She backed up slightly.  
  
"If I'm going to wear this you're going to be wearing a lot more bumps on your head." She said a little grim.  
  
He rubbed his head slightly. He walked towards Sango while she backed up into the wall again. She then pulled part of the drapes and put it in front of her.  
  
"Don't come within 2 feet of me!" She said.  
  
"Eh?" he said. He sighed and said. "Ok I won't do anything."  
  
She let out a sigh and dropped the curtain as she held on to her towel.  
  
"But" he said as he put his hand on the wall next to her cornering her in the wall. "You look so cute."  
  
She blushed and stayed in the corner.  
  
'Somebody help!' she thought as she wanted to run from him.  
  
Then somebody knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello." The old woman said. "Oh good thing I was just bringing you these clothes" she said looking at Sango wrapped in a towel.  
  
"Thank you!" she said while bowing quickly and snatching the clothes from her hand and sprinting in the bathroom.  
  
"Good thing I came in here when you guys were decent." She said letting out a small laugh with a slight cough at the end. Miroku blushed a bit but managed to crack a smile. The old woman left and Miroku leaned against the wall.  
  
'I would have been fine if she slept in that towel' he thought.  
  
'You're a pervert.' His other mind told him.  
  
'What you love her too' he thought as he was fighting with his emotions. He quickly started blushing.  
  
'About time you admitted you're damn feelings'  
  
'Oh shut up.'  
  
'Well maybe if you weren't groping her all the time she'd like you'  
  
'What do you know?'  
  
'A lot more than you I can tell you that'  
  
"Shut up!" he said.  
  
"Miroku are you okay?" a voice said.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked up. His jaw just hung there. Sango was wearing a silky black robe that was held together by a dark blue sash that she tied more over to the side. It covered hung down by her feet, masking them and leaving a small trail of the cloth behind her. But he espically loved it because it hugged her hips and stuck to herself showing off her body.  
  
'Cough* Nutcase *cough' his other mind told him. But he was too much in a daze to notice so he left him alone.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango said as she kneeled down by him and waved a hand in his face. "Hello?"  
  
"What." He said popping out of his daze.  
  
"Are you ok?" she said putting a hand on his forehead. "Are you getting sick or something"  
  
"No Mom" he said sarcastically. She started grinning and then took her hand from her forehead and holding it. "I just thought you looked beautiful." He said.  
  
She blushed a bit at his comment. "Thank you." She said stammering a bit.  
  
"Well shall we get some rest." He said helping her up. She nodded and walked over to the bed. They both stopped dead in their tracks. They looked for two beds they saw one.  
  
"Where's the bed?" Sango asked.  
  
"There." He said pointing.  
  
"No the other bed!" she said shaking his shoulders.  
  
"Who ever thought of a married couple sleeping in different beds?" he said to her. Her eyes widened as she slumped down to the floor and grabbed her head.  
  
'This is not happening, this is not happening.' She thought to herself over and over again.  
  
"Well it's ok I'll sleep on the floor." Miroku proposed.  
  
"Huh? No that's ok Miroku." She said getting up.  
  
"Well I usually do any ways." He said.  
  
"So do I." She said. "It's ok I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
He then picked her up bridal style. She was a little lost for words but put her arms around his neck to keep from falling. He walked over to the bed and placed her down and covered her up.  
  
"Night." He said while kissing her on the forehead. He got out of his kneeling position and leaned against the wall. As soon as he did the door opened and the old lady was there again.  
  
'What the hell is with this woman?' they both thought.  
  
"Why are you on the floor?" she asked Miroku.  
  
"I...uh..."he said stammering a bit.  
  
"Just looking at the room" Sango said. "He said he likes it and wishes he could stay here"  
  
"Yes I love the dragons" Miroku said looking around the room seeing the statues.  
  
"Thank you" She said bowing slightly. "Well off to bed with the two of you."  
  
Miroku nodded as he walked over to Sango and got in bed with her. By that time the old woman walked out and turned off their light leaving only the moon to light. Miroku put his arms around Sango's waist and pulled her closer. She blushed a bit but he couldn't see. They both looked at the door and saw the old woman shadow go away.  
  
"Is it me or is that woman stalking us?" Sango said as the shadow was out of sight.  
  
"I think so." He said.  
  
"Cause every time we do something or breathe for that matter she always comes in." She said.  
  
Miroku chuckled and said. "So now we have a personal stalker in our mist."  
  
"Maybe." She said she let out a yawn.  
  
"I think we should get some rest." He said.  
  
"Hmmmm" she said. "Night." She said as she kissed his cheek. But then she felt something enter her mouth she fought back with it when she thought. 'I thought I was only kissing his cheek.' She popped her eyes open and sunk into Miroku's chest.  
  
"Miroku?" she said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Hmmm" he said.  
  
"What did I just kiss?" she asked thinking that was one of the weirdest questions I could ask.  
  
"My lips." He said happily. She felt her face turn into a healthy blush. She sunk lower into Miroku's chest.  
  
She felt another arm wrap around her waist and bring her up. "What's wrong Sango?"  
  
'What does he mean what's wrong' She thought, as she blushed a bit. "Nothing." She said. "Just tired."  
  
He could tell she was lying but he let it slip. He ran a finger through her hair and looked at her beautiful face as the moon kissed it giving it a lovely texture.  
  
"Night." He said as he inhaled her scent that dangled for awhile.  
  
"Night." She said. He brought her closer to him. She blushed softly she said as she put her hand on top of his.  
  
..........  
  
........  
  
......  
  
....  
  
...  
  
..  
  
. "Miroku don't do that." Sango said as she broke the silence.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" he casually said back to her.  
  
"Do you want more pain?" she said. He sighed a bit and moved his hands away from her breast and backside and rested them on her waist. ^^^^^^^^  
  
No it is NOT over yet. I have one more chapter in the making so you have to wait for it.  
  
Till later  
  
Sodafizz 05 


	5. Love bloomed

The last chapter of my fluffy fic. Well why not end it... ^^^^  
  
The sun peeked over the horizon still showing small signs of night all around. It peeked onto the hotel.  
  
Sango eyes shut tighter as she felt the sun started to bear down on her face. She went to closer to body that had an arm around her waist and went back to sleep.  
  
Then she really woke up.  
  
She turned around to see it was only Miroku. She turned back around to relax knowing it was only Miroku. Then she felt a pressure against her breast.  
  
'Only Miroku?' her sarcastic mind thought.  
  
'Shut up' she retorted in her mind.  
  
She whipped around and was about to slap the living daylight out of him. But he was too peaceful and he was sleeping so it wasn't his fault.  
  
She had been well aware of his antics. Even when sleeping she always felt something slip down her lower back but she thought nothing of it until it touched her but and started squeezing. So he was still a lecher at night.  
  
'You can't hit a sleeping man' she thought  
  
'Why not he groped me!'  
  
'Well once a pervert always a pervert.'  
  
She sighed knowing that one side of her emotions won. She removed his hand and decided to get up before she was tempted to hit him. She slowly got up until she was yanked back down. She caught her self with her hand as her face went into his chest and her legs were now in an entanglement. She noticed his arm was around her waist again and Miroku seemed to be mumbling something. She went closer to what he was saying. All she could make out was 'No' and 'Don't go'. She blushed a bit as she sunk in his chest.  
  
She tried making herself convertible but he held his grip on her. She sighed as she lye back down and started to rest until he woke up. But she couldn't rest as his other hand rested itself on her breast. She moved it back and made it sure it wouldn't move again. She sighed a bit hoping he would get up soon.  
  
"I can't wake until you wake up" she muttered.  
  
^^^  
  
He squinted his eyes as the sun hit them. He would have easily gotten up but he had someone in his arms. He opened his eyes to see Sango sighing in his chest.  
  
'Now's my chance' he thought as he moved his hand down. But she grabbed his arm. He shut his eyes hoping she wouldn't hit him too hard. But she started to move it. He opened his eye slightly to see what she was doing. She moved his hand back by her waist and lye on his chest again.  
  
" I can't wait until you wake up." She mumbled as she started to rest again.  
  
A lecherous smile appeared on his face as he started moving his hand down. She quickly grabbed it and was about to smack him with his hand but she stopped her self.  
  
"I swear even if he does that again." She said to herself as she plopped down on Miroku's chest. It made Miroku lose a bit of air but he regained it back.  
  
'Wait that smile...' she thought noticing Miroku's smile. She always saw it when...  
  
when...  
  
when...  
  
Then she felt a hand creeping down her back again.  
  
When he was about to grope her.  
  
"Miroku if you move any farther I swear I'll kill you." She said. He quickly stopped where he was and released her. He then turned over.  
  
'Finally I'm free.' She thought as she sat up. "Miroku?" she said leaning over him. "Are you awake?"  
  
"Miroku" she said as she shook him.  
  
Nothing  
  
"Miroku?" she said shaking him harder.  
  
Nothing  
  
"Miroku!" she said as her voice came with panic.  
  
She did get an answer but not the one that she wanted. She quickly jumped back so he couldn't reach her bottom anymore.  
  
"Good morning Sango" he said acting as if nothing was wrong.  
  
CRACK  
  
Miroku now was bearing a red hand mark on his face. He rubbed it as he looked at Sango a bit annoyed. Why does she get mad when he groped her. He always thought she would enjoy it. But how he was wrong.  
  
"You need help" Sango said as she let out a sigh. "What the hell were you thinking."  
  
"Actually" he said nearing her. He grabbed her hand and brought her into an embrace. "I was thinking how beautiful you are"  
  
She sighed with disbelief. "Beautiful my ass"  
  
"Well yes it is" Miroku said while his hands neared her bottom. But retreated and brought her into a tighter embrace. "But that's not the point."  
  
"Miroku..." she whispered.  
  
He pulled back and looked at her face. She was in a look of shock but still looking calm all together. He slowly brought his head down as she felt the heat of his face against hers.  
  
She was frozen to the spot and it felt as she had a small melt down in her body. His lips then brushed against hers then pressed against hers but in a soft manner. She started bringing her arms up from her sides and started towards his neck but they froze in place and stayed glued to her chest.  
  
He put his arms around her waist and stroked them gently giving her enough courage to place her hands around his neck. She felt a soft blush escape on her cheeks as his tongue started to escape in her mouth. She slowly slipped her tongue in his mouth as his hands felt out her curves as they softly stroked them.  
  
They both pulled back desperate of air then both started at each other intently. She was locked into his dark blue eyes mixed with a dark purple. How she longed to know what he was thinking about. While he was locked in her chesnut eyes. Wanting to know what she was hiding within herself.  
  
Then they started hearing the door open slowly. The quickly got off of each other but blushing a bit as the old woman walked in.  
  
"Good morning." She said as she walked in the door holding Sango's clothes. "We have breakfast downstairs and here are your clothes" she said as she handed it to them.  
  
"Did you have a nice night?" she asked them. Both blushed a bit but nodded and smiled. " I'm sorry I couldn't bring your boomerang I left it downstairs." She said. Sango nodded and the woman left. She then felt an arm go around her shoulders she felt a light blush coming on her face. She looked at Miroku who was staring at her.  
  
"Is it me or does she come at the worst times?" he asked.  
  
Her mouth was glued shut but she managed out a nod. "I'm going to get dressed now." She said as she got up and grabbed her clothes.  
  
"But we never finished" he said as he grabbed her shoulders making her drop her clothes.  
  
"You're right we didn't" she said as they started going into a powerful kiss.  
  
The old woman smiled as she saw the two kissing and walked downstairs. ^^^^^^^^^ They all got downstairs and grabbed their stuff and left.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said as she bowed.  
  
"Come back anytime!" the old woman yelled as the group started walking.  
  
"Miroku you realize you can let go of Sango now right?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yup." He said as his arm was around her waist. She leaned on his shoulder a bit as they walked behind Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Hey will you guys wait here for a minute?" Kagome said as she dragged Inuyasha and Shippo into the forest. ^^^^^^^^^ "Hey Shippo." Kagome whispered. "Thanks for turning into that old woman and keeping us updated." Kagome said. "Here" she said as she handed the kitsune 3 candy bars.  
  
"No problem as long as they didn't notice it was me it's ok." Shippo said as he started opening the candy bar. "The best part was when I made them get in bed together." Kagome smiled. They came back out of the bushes and kept walking acting as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"Hey Sango." Miroku whispered.  
  
"Hmm?" she said.  
  
"You noticed it was Shippo the whole time right?" he said.  
  
"Yep." She said as she grinned a bit.  
  
"We'll get him later right?" he said as a smirk began to curve on his lips.  
  
"Oh yeah" she said as she smiled deviously and kept walking following the three into the horizon.  
  
The end  
  
Well that was really fun. I starting on another one.  
  
You'll be hearing from me sooner or later.  
  
R/R people!  
  
Sodafizz 05 


End file.
